


Relax

by meeshiefeet



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeshiefeet/pseuds/meeshiefeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How the hell are you…" Daryl’s unfinished question dissipated into a sigh as her fingers trailed along the side of his neck. He thought about trying to ask again, but words were no longer completely forming in his brain. Every time he attempted to put one together, he’d melt under her touch and become incoherent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written for USS Caryl's Countdown to the Finale Mini-fic Challenge. Prompt: "Carol shows Daryl the best way to relax." A couple of tiny edits from that, just to reduce clunky wording.
> 
> Short fluffy mini-fic taking place during S3.

"How the hell are you..." Daryl's unfinished question dissipated into a sigh as her fingers trailed along the side of his neck. He thought about trying to ask again, but words were no longer completely forming in his brain. Every time he attempted to put one together, he'd melt under her touch and become incoherent.

Carol suppressed her laughter, knowing it would likely rile him up and defeat the purpose of everything she was trying to achieve in the first place. Daryl Dixon was putty in her hands and she was feeling a bit high from the thrill of it. He let out a low grunt and sank further into the mattress. "Shhhh," she warned him, thumbing a small, slow circle against his shoulder. "I don't want people finding out about this. But I do want to get you out of this jacket."

She ran her hands under the collar of the black leather and he managed to pull himself together enough to shrug it off, regretting that doing so required her fingers to leave his skin for a few seconds. He decided it was well worth that bit of deprivation when she dug her palms into his back. He tried his best to stay quiet, but she was making it difficult.

"I had no idea how easy it would be to get you out of your clothes," she murmured, her voice tinged with the teasing tone she so often took on when she knew a situation could fluster him.

"Hmmm," was the only reply he could muster. Not even his stock answer of "stop" could escape his lips right now, a fact he was rather glad of, considering how much he wanted her to keep going.

She shifted to gain more leverage and then pushed firmly against him, eliciting yet another loud grunt, and she couldn't hold back the giggle this time. If anyone overheard them, they would surely have the wrong idea, but let 'em. She'd never cared what people thought of the two of them anyway, so why not let them think whatever they wanted? Still, it amused her that someone may mistake what they were doing for sex.

"No more napping against tree trunks, Daryl," she admonished him. "It's dangerous. If walkers would come by... or people with bad intentions..." It was her turn to not be able to finish a sentence. She pushed the thought out of her head as she pulled his arm toward her and back again.

Daryl lifted his head, "Can handle that. The knots are the trouble."

"More like your hard head," she answered. Before he could protest, she dug her elbow into the knot in the crook of his neck that seemed to be the worst, holding her position until she felt it release. He grunted loudly again, despite more shushing from her. The other knots fell like dominoes after the first, and within a few minutes, he could move his neck and shoulders freely again.

He propped himself up to look at her. "Seriously, how are you so good at that?" he asked.

She peeked beyond the curtain covering the opening of his cell to make sure nobody else was around before answering. "Do NOT tell anybody, but I studied massage therapy until I met Ed. He didn't like me touching other people, so.... Anyway, I don't want people finding out. Do you know how often people ask for massages when they know you're decent at it?"

"Decent? Damn. Decent ain't the right word," he replied, standing to stretch one arm across his chest and then the other.

Never letting an opportunity to tease him pass her by, she raised an eyebrow in mock indignation. "Are you calling me indecent?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he dipped his head low, eyes just barely meeting hers. "Well, the whole secret massage thing is pretty romantic. Screw around?" he asked, turning her own words against her. She laughed and started pushing her way out through the curtain, but his hand closed on hers, halting her. She turned back toward him, puzzled, and then it dawned on her.

Neither one of them said stop as he pulled her back in his cell.


End file.
